Confrontational
by gostlcards
Summary: A little more on Pheobe's confrontation of Chris at the end of Sleepy Halliwell, when she confronts him about who he really is. Please R&R! :D Short & sweet!


Because TNT is wonderful, I've been watching reruns of season 6 and we know my obsession with Chris is huge...so yeah. I'm still working on Trick, but this is a short of more of Phoebe's reaction to his news after Sleepy Halliwell...because there are so few with Phoebe and Chris interaction and I think that is a TRAVESTY:D 

Disclaimer: NOT MINE :D

* * *

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?" Her voice was low, soothing, because she already figured she knew the truth. She kept her eyes on his face, focused on him so that he couldn't run, couldn't lie. His sharp intake of breath told her enough. His eyes darted around the room, a clear shine springing to his eyes as he looked for an escape, putting forth the effort to look for an escape route. But his heart gave in and he sighed shakily.

"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." His voice was shaky and he was terrified of her reaction. To his embarrassment, tears sprung to his eyes. He blinked them away gruffly and turned from her and began to walk to his moth eaten couch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pheobe turn to go and instead of hearing the door open and close, he heard the lock click. The sound of her footsteps turned back around and came toward him, and he squeezed the bridge of his nose to ward off the tears. She touched his shoulder lightly, then hesitated before placing a stronger grip on it and squeezing.

"This has been really hard on you." It was a statement, not a question, and he sighed again, trying to clear his throat.

"You don't even know." He whispered.

"I kind of do. We went back to when our mother-your grandmother, I guess-and I saw her, I had hardly remembered her. But you know..."

"You really don't know Pheobe." His tone was strangled and she stopped dead in her spiel. She was trying to make him feel better, and he was being very cold. She withdrew her hand. "I don't mean to be like this, but...it's really horrible and you really don't know..."

"Because of Wyatt?"

"Partly," His voice was dry and she could tell he was fighting tears, but after all this, she was determined to get answers. And he needed to talk, whether he wanted to or not.

"Chris, look at me. Christopher." He turned and she saw his eyes, and he was exhausted. She had seen the look he had shot them as he walked into his back room, the look of saddness and longing, that was now more intense, and she yanked him into a tight hug. She felt him shudder as he cleared his throat and, when they pulled back a few moments later, was suprised to notsee tear marks. He kind of grinned sadly.

"I'm used to this. It's...horrible." She could feel the saddness just pouring off of him, and she had to keep from crying herself. She knew that only one thing could generate that kind of saddness.

He had lost everyone; not just his fiancee, but his family. Wyatt to the evil that would consume him, his aunts and his mother...his father, it seemed too, but something told her he never really had Leo. Pheobe had a hard time accepting it all and shivered.

"It's not just a little brother-big brother thing, Pheobe. It's a Wyatt against the world thing, it's..."

"Did he have something to do with us, with what happens?" Her eyebrow raised and for an instant, she was afraid of her infant nephew. He jerked, surprised at her truthful assumption, but wouldn't look at her; she took it as a yes. She groaned.

"Holy geez, Chris," She sighed and moved sit on the couch instead of the ground. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you knowing how close I was; I didn't want you to think that I was just jealous or something. He's killing hundreds of witches and other spiritual---" He shook his head. "It's not important what he's doing, but I guarantee it's not what she would've wanted from us."

There was such a passion that had just exploded from, changing his somber attitude to one of resilience and determination. A look had taken over his face that Pheobe was used to seeing and suddenly, it all made sense. The way he looked at Piper, the way he asked where she was, asked what she was doing. The way he winced and thought no one saw, when she lit into him. They always thought it was natural human reaction, because Piper could be vicious, but it was that he loved her, adored her like a youngest son always does with his mother. She was the drive of this, her influence on this man in front of her and she knew in her heart she must of had something to do with it too, and was proud. He was risking everything he held dear, everything he had left, to save his brother, and the fate of the world. She softened.

"No...no, I'm sure it's not," She said softly. "I don't want to know anymore; I don't want to know how it all happens. But I need you to know I'm here for you, okay? When you're freaking out, when you need someone to spill to, need someone to vent everyhing, when you need help, I'm here, Chris. Okay?" He smiled softly, and it seemed that his shoulders didn't seem so heavy.

"Thanks Aunt Pheo--," His eyes went wide, "be." She smiled at him. "Pheobe. Sorry." He blushed.

"No need to apologize, you can call me Aunt whenever you need to." She patted him on the arm. "I'm gonna hurry back out there before they start to get antsy and---"

"Don't tell her!" It was forceful and as much as he tried to make it sound like a best interest type of order, he was so afraid. He was _afraid _of Piper. Pheobe smiled again, sadly this time.

"I wouldn't. That's your job." She walked toward the door and turned before opening it. "And you'll have to, soon Chris."

"I know."

"Good. Now." She turned the knob and pulled. "Sleep well, Chris."

As the door closed he shook his head with a scoff. _I haven't slept well in year, Pheobe. In years._


End file.
